Treinta y cinco bollitos
by Aitnac
Summary: Para leer como acompañamiento a Rondas de Prefectos, aquí se narra la verdadera historia de los treinta y cinco bollitos que se comió Sirius Black.


**La auténtica historia de los treinta y cinco bollitos de Sirius Black. **(Sin omitir detalles y contando toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad tal y como lo vieron y lo padecieron los que allí estaban).

_by Aitnac._

Era sábado.

Sirius llegó a la mesa del Gran Comedor para el desayuno el último aquel día y dijo por todo saludo,

"Tengo hambre"

Él era así.

Los diez primeros bollitos los comió sin que nadie se diese cuenta mientras James parloteaba sobre el entrenamiento de _quidditch_ y Peter asentía con la cabeza a su lado y Remus se tomaba su té con leche mientras leía _Grandes Descubrimientos de la Magia Moderna_.

Los bollitos, eran de mantequilla.

Cuando iba a engullir el número trece James le miró fijamente y dijo

"Tio¿hasta cuando piensas estar desayunando?"

Sirius se metió lo que le quedaba del pastel en la boca, se chupó los dedos índice y pulgar y soltó:

"Hasta que no tenga hambre" mientras se servía el bollito número catorce. Ese tenía semillas por encima. Otros llevaban azucar y algunos, no muy abundantes, un poco de mermelada de frambuesa. Estos últimos eran los preferidos de Remus.

"¿Cuantos llevas?" inquirió James ajustándose las gafas sobre la nariz.

"Catorce... creo" farfulló Sirius dando un sorbo a su café con leche.

Peter silbó con admiración. Remus levantó la cabeza de su libro y subió una ceja. James se relamió.

"A que no eres capaz de comerte treinta, Canuto"

Sirius puso una sonrisa perruna y cogió el número quince. Lo metió entero en la boca y aceptó el desafio.

"¡Y más!", dijo.

No era de los que rechazaban un reto. Nunca.

Cuando se servía el bollito número veinte el rumor ya se había extendido por todo el comedor. Para el veintitres, los Gryffindor le rodeaban jaleándole. En el veinticinco hasta algunos Slytherin se habían acercado a ver que pasaba. "_Es mi hermano haciendo el idiota, que vergüenza_" oyeron decir a Regulus, que por aquel entonces todavía estaba en el colegio. Como toda respuesta, Sirius abrió la boca y dejó ver un bolo de comida medio masticado.

"¡¡¡Eeeeeeeeewwwwwwww!!!" dijo la concurrencia.

Para entonces Remus ya había cerrado su libro y meneaba la cabeza en señal de desaprobación. James organizaba un concurso de apuestas y Peter no le quitaba los ojos de encima, como alucinado.

En el bollito número veintiseis empleó más tiempo del normal. Quizá estaba ya harto. Dos Ravenclaw apostaron que no pasaba del veintiocho. Sirius decidió entonces darle un nuevo aire al reto y empezó a comerlos con cuchillo y tenedor. Aguantó así hasta el treinta. Alguien dijo "_tendrá que dejarlo, nadie puede comerse treinta y cinco bollitos de una sentada_".

Si por la cabezota de Sirius, pensó entonces Remus, alguna vez había pasado la posibilidad de dejarlo en el treinta y uno esa posibilidad se esfumó entonces.

El trigesimo primero dió pasó al trigesimo segundo sin que ni siquiera se parase a pensar. Peter, que había ido adquiriendo un color verdoso, vomitó cuando le vió meterse en la boca y masticar a duras penas el número treinta y tres. Dos chicos de cuarto tuvieron que sacarle a rastras del Gran Comedor para que le diera el aire. James se reía en una esquina a carcajadas y repetía con fe absoluta "_se comerá los treinta y cinco_".

Así fue. Cuando el último bollito desapareció gañote de Sirius abajo le vieron respirar hondo. Cerró los ojos y se quedó así durante un instante. Después, los abrió, recorrió con la mirada las caras a medio camino entre la incredulidad, la preocupación y el asco de todos los que le rodeaban y con la más arrogante de sus sonrisas dijo:

"¿Es que nadie va a ofrecerme un vaso de zumo?"

Nunca jamás en toda la historia del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería nadie se había tragado treinta y cinco bollitos de mantequilla para desayunar.

Lo hizo por primera y última vez Sirius Black cuando tenía trece años. Fue una mañana de diciembre que era sábado.

Fin.


End file.
